SOUL EATER FANFICTION CHAPTER ONE WELCOME TO THE RYU SHOW
by KILLAWATT56
Summary: THIS IS NOT APART OF THE STORY LINE IT IS FAR FROM IT ITS JUST AN OFF STORY LINE THAT U MIGHT ENJOY :) PLEASE READ AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKE


okk guys if u want somethin based off the actual storyline of soul eater stop reading right now I REPEAT THIS IS NOT OFF THE STORY LINE AT ALL.

ok this story im about to tell happened about a month ago its just gonna give you some insight to my life of fighting monsters and collecting souls. Yea, still think ur lifes rough well here we go. "run" screamed tasueme "im not leaving you. "im goin to rescue you i promise now come on demon" yelled out ryu as he pulled out his katana "lets get em landon" "you got it boss" replyed the katana. yes the katana talks, well actully its a person and im a meister, we go around collecting souls of kishin, human souls of pure evil, once we get to 100 landon turns into a death katana. A weapon worthy of lord death himself yep the big guy himself the grim reaper, but anywho back to my story. the kishin charged Ryu and Landon. Ryu planted on his back foot and jumped just as the kishan was about to rip him to shreads. Ryu flipped over the kishian and jabbed at him with Landon. the kishin however was pretty quick himself and spun now facing Ryu he punched him square in the chest and sent him flying "silly little meister give up your souls mine your not saving the girl either" laughed the kishin "hey Ryu wanna do me a favor? QUIT SUCKING AND KILL THIS THING SO I CAN HAVE MY SOUL" screamed Landon still in katana form "im tryin bro hes strong though" Ryu said in response "here he comes" warned Landon "im ready" said Ryu with determintation he planted in his stance right in front of left he thought in his head hunched a little sword at shoulder level and NOW just as the kishin lunged at him Ryu spun did at 360 and swung stright threw the kishin but he saw it comming and jumped in the air came down at Ryu. Ryu rolled to the side and began deflecting claws and punches getting scratched up he flipped back to regain his breath "we have to think of somethin quick" ryu said breathing heavy "im gettin tierd and hes not slowin down at all". "what about the old trick we used to play on Makiah?" asked Landon "do you really think thatll work here"? responded ryu "worth a shot" landon said "well it was nice knowing you landon" ryu said as he took off in a dead sprint to the end of the street ''where are you goin little meister?" hissed the kishin "ok you wait here" he said to tasueme in a mocking tone and ran after the meister and his weapon. As he wass gettin to the end of the street he saw the shadow, but it was to late he got to the corner and "peek a boo mother fucker" yelled ryu as he popped around the corner and sliced through the kishin "I cant belive that worked" landon said with disbelive "okk gimme the soul and you go untie your girlfriend" said landon already transformed back into human form "shes not my girlfriend shes a friend that just so happens to be really hot and a girl!" screamed ryu then stormed off "number 57 down the hatch" ryu heard him say as he walked away to go free tasueme "told you id save you" ryu said with a smile across his face as he freed her from the trap the kishin had set. tasume stood up and ran to ryu. ryu held out his arms ready for the "thank u for saving my life hug" he closed his eyes braced himself for her tackling hug when he got smacked across the face harder then the kishin hit "I TOLD YOU TO RUN YOU STUPID IDIOT YOU COULDVE DIED YOU UGHHHHH" she screamed at him "yea ur welcome for saving your life" ryu said under his breath "WHAT WAS THAT" tasueme yelled still fuming "nothing now come on we need to go report to lord death" ryu said. he found a dusty window of an old shop and wrote 42 42 564 the code to contact lord death "why hello there ryu im sure your doing well oh i see you have tasueme with so whats up?" asked lord death" "Landon and i collected another soul sir thats number 57, also we rescued professer shin's daughter in the process" "you guys are doin great only 43 more souls and I will let know about his daughter thank you bye for now" so there you have it thats the life of a meister and his or her weapon. so you think that ryu guys pretty kewl huh? yea well he is wanna know why becuase thats me.

end of chapter one :) feed backs nice idc good or bad dont wanna keep writing if everyone thinks its horrible (sorry for the grammer i love writng but english isnt my strong suit)


End file.
